1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to filing elements, such as suspended files or file folders, as well as a machine for the fabrication of such filing elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Already known in the state of the art are filing elements constituted by suspended files or file folders for arranging archives. Such files generally exhibit identification zones that enable retrieval of the file. The identification zone can be constituted by a projecting part on which inscriptions are affixed, by an identification tab, or by protruding tabs into which identification strips can be slipped.
Also known are filing elements comprising a labeling zone that can receive alphanumeric information coupled with a colored labeling.
All of these classification elements have the drawback of imposing an immutable filing order. A filing element which is not filed in its usual place will be very difficult to find.
Also known is U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,719 disclosing a filing element such as a suspended file exhibiting an identification strip comprising a series of positions identified by a permanent alphanumeric labeling. The visibility of this identification strip is not always satisfactory when the filing elements according to this patent are juxtaposed in a compact row.
The object of the present invention is to resolve this drawback by proposing filing elements that make it possible to read the identification strip under all conditions, notably when the elements are arranged in a tight manner.
For this purpose, the invention pertains more specifically to a filing element and an identification strip exhibiting at least one series of positions each of which is identified by a permanent alphanumeric labeling, with a single one of the positions of said series also carrying at least one colored identification labeling specific to the filing element. The alphanumeric labeling constitutes the reference point of the position of the site that can receive a colored labeling specific to a particular file. The alphanumeric labeling is identical and invariable for all of the files. A given site of a file always carries the same alphanumeric labeling. The identification strip is provided on an extension.
The identification of a particular file is effected by the alphanumeric reference of the site carrying the colored labeling, and by the nature of this colored labeling. Alphanumeric reference is understood to mean a numeral, a letter, an ideogram, or a series of such signs.
The alphanumeric reference will designate the position at which it is agreed that the colored labeling will be found. Colored labeling is understood to mean a full labeling or labeling formed by distinctive geometric patterns such as hatchings, striations, crosses, number signs, asterisks, etc.
The filing elements according to the invention allow a large number of combinations with a reduced number of easy-to-memorize codes.
Advantageously, each of the elements is identified by a labeling of said site of said series formed by a colored binomial or trinomial.
One element can, for example, comprise 10 referenced sites A to J, with the colored labeling being selected from among 6 primary colors, 6 striated colors and 6 stippled colors. This enables 2160 combinations, with only three elements to memorize, of the type xe2x80x9cB red greenxe2x80x9d.
The reference xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d would indicate that it is the second site from the top, and in scanning these sites, it would be easy to locate the combination of colors xe2x80x9cred greenxe2x80x9d, no matter the position of the file in question in the series of files.
According to a particular mode of implementation, the identification strip has a principal series of sites identified by a first type of alphanumeric labeling, and at least one secondary series of sites identified by one or more secondary types of alphanumeric labeling.
This mode of implementation makes it possible to identify files by a principal code and one or more secondary codes, corresponding for example to the filing zone or the year of creation of the file. The secondary code can be placed before or after the principal code.
According to a preferred mode of implementation, the reference sites have a rectangular shape visible on both sides and carrying at their center an alphanumeric reference, with the colored labeling filling the surface of one of the said rectangular zones except for the part carrying the alphanumeric reference.
Advantageously, the reference sites have a rectangular shape and comprise in their center an alphanumeric reference, with the colored labeling being formed of two parts each filling half of the surface of one of said rectangular zones except for the part carrying the alphanumeric reference.
According to another variant, the identification strip can also have two zones, with the first zone extending from the beginning of the principal series of sites to the middle of the site carrying the first colored labeling binomial, and with the second zone extending from the middle of the second colored labeling binomial to the end of the principal series of sites, with the optical behavior of these two zones being correlated respectively with the first and second labeling of the colored binomial, with the ratio of the lengths of the first and of the second zone making it possible to deduce the site carrying the colored labeling. The colored binomial can be visible or not visible.
According to a particular variant of implementation, the filing element is constituted by a pleated envelope with a side opening, with one of the surfaces of said envelope extending so as to form the identification strip. This variant is particularly suitable for the filing of radiographs.
According to another mode of implementation, the filing element is constituted by an envelope, one surface of which extends so as to form an extension carrying the identification strip. This extension makes it possible to see the colored labeling under different angles, notably in front view, even when the files are filed tightly.
The term xe2x80x9cenvelopexe2x80x9d is understood to mean an element that makes it possible to file sheets or documents, such as, for example, file folders.
Advantageously, said extension is formed by folding an end strip of the envelope, thus forming a part with a polygonal, preferably triangular, cross section. The adhesion of the extension can be implemented by film stripping thereby also ensuring protection of the strip against soiling and wear.
According to a preferred mode of implementation, the filing element according to the invention has an extension formed by folding back a lateral part of the envelope along three parallel scored lines, and by gluing an identification strip on said folded-over part.
The invention also pertains to a machine for the fabrication of filing elements comprising a folding component which receives a pile of scored side pieces, a color printer for affixing a color labeling on an identification strip, means for folding the lateral part of a side piece, and means for adhering the identification strip printed in this manner on the side piece folded in this manner.
According to one variant, the printing of text information on one of the surfaces of the side piece is implemented in coherence with the colored labeling of an identification strip designed to be affixed on said side piece.
Advantageously, the machine according to the invention also has means for printing information on the side piece concordantly with the colored labeling of the identification strip. The colored labeling can be implemented in the visible spectrum or in nonvisible bands, for example detectable in ultraviolet bands.